devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Plesio
It is a masked demon whose name is unknown, the only thing that is known about him is that he can supposedly grant wishes but once the wishes have been formulated he wants to answer with three sentences. Once the first wish is formulated, it will open its right eye and respond with a " That is impossible ", when the second wish is formulated it will open its left eye and respond with a " No, it will not do you any good ", and finally when it is formulated the third and last wish will open his third eye and he will respond with a " No, I'm not interested in that"All the wishes will not be fulfilled no matter how simple this one is, only one wish will be fulfilled which is to kill the person you want, this regardless of whether you have really wanted it or told it directly. this the demon will grant your wish throwing some type of acid to whom you wished his death. History The first individual who was seen asking for his wishes was Kerry, who found the demon's mask while fishing. When the demon asked him about the desires that he wanted him to fulfill, Kerry fled scared by the demon trying to escape from his sight, but nevertheless the demon managed to reach him transforming into a tree and incising to ask for his wishes. After this Kerry asked to be the richest man in the world, but the demon refused, then asked to be the most powerful person in the world, to which the devil refused again, finally asked that all the women of the world be his, but the demon refused to refuse for the last time. After spending time Kerry decided to play with his best friend Claude to a game of darts which Claude won, but without really wanting it and the anger of the moment Kerry wished the death of Claude to which the masked demon appeared again to grant him the wish, thus pulling some kind of acidic liquid at Claude killing him in the process. Once in the Kerry trial on suspicion of the murder of Claude was imprisoned taking as evidence the fact that he blamed himself for the death of his friend. After a few days, Kerry's sister, Lynn, decided to take action and contact Dante to help Dante escape from the Devil Prison, a high security prison with a considerably high number of security cameras and guards. considered a worse place than hell and impossible to escape from there. Although at the beginning Dante does not accept the order being that she had no evidence that her brother was innocent and that she needed a large enough salary to carry out her mission, for which Rin gives her his ring as pay and Patty accepts from Dante , being that he owed him the payment of 10 ice cream in a poker bet. After this Dante tries to refuse again but Rin disappears without a trace. Once Dante collected the necessary information, plus a warning from Morrison of jail security, he started a street fight to go to the Devil Prison and come face to face with the Warden of the prison and intimidate him into a maximum cell. security with Kerry which would tell him how he got there and that nobody believed him after saying that a demon had murdered his friend. After that, he started an internal game in the prison which consisted of the guards, who were really demons, persecuting and murdering the prisoners if they managed to catch them. Following Dante's plan to escape from prison, free Kerry and assassinate prison members. Meanwhile, Lady walked near the place where Kerry had found the mask of the devil, which he managed to observe and take the mask without knowing anything about it. The demon was present and asked him to formulate his wishes, after this Lady asked him to give him eternal youth, which the demon refused, then asked for all the world's jewels, but again refused to grant the wish Finally, she wanted a dress and for the last time denied her desire. After the prison escape Dante and Kerry stopped to rest in the same place as Lady. While Dante and Lady played a game of poker Dante was the winner thanks to a card trick, to which Lady wished the death of Dante without wanting it and the devil was again present to assassinate. After a fight Dante ended up winning by cutting in half the mask of the demon which was stolen by Sid to use as one of the objects to resurrect the power of Abigail. Although after this nothing happened to the devil, Kerry told Dante his sorrows for the death of his best friend and his sister, who was sick and after his imprisonment his illness had worsened. However Dante gave him his sister's ring as a sign that she was not disengaged from him and knew the whole truth. After this he wept with emotion as Dante walked away from the place seeing the spirit of Lynn which was happy that his brother was free. Appearance His face is a bronze mask with humanoid features, but with notable differences such as a pronounced chin, two green eyes similar to jewelry and a red third eye located on his forehead. These eyes seem to be closed by small grids which open once a wish is requested. Its physical form really is some kind of translucent liquid of orange and light cherry colors. Above his mask he seems to have something that simulates a long mane of orange color. It can change shape as it has come to pretend to be a tree and mold its structure to pleasure, becoming a simple mask or liquid form. Powers and abilities Apparently he could grant wishes, but this was probably a lie. He can throw a green acid-like liquid which can melt objects like rocks, wood and even people. He can change his physical shape and manipulate his structure to such a degree that it seems to appear out of nowhere. He can jump to great heights and move at speeds greater than human. He can also enter material objects and even living beings such as fish or people to melt them to the bone. His body is made out of liquid-like substance which is not affected by swords nor bullets, the only way to harm and kill him is to destroy the mask he's wearing. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of cleanup